Tears for the Eternal
by Black Scepter
Summary: When someone Sora knows is fated to be a vampire in three days, he thinks about eternity and finds that forever is overated.


It's me, Michael of Black Scepter. Something happened...in a little story my friends and I were making that has been lingering on my head. I tried to shut it out but I end feeling sad or crying as night, my foolish mistake for being attached to something I suppose...

People I talked of me told me I was being silly, and that I should just ignore the thing. But I can't, I'm not that kind of person. So no one seems to understand my sadness or horror I feel at the whole things. And they just take it as 'no big deal'. But I find it a big deal.

The whole though prompted me to think of eternity, and what would you do with it. But...I wouldn't want anything from forever, I'd lose my family, my friends, my girlfriend, everything to the cruel element of time. It was then and there I realized that I'd rather live and die, than live forever and lose everything.

This is not to confront my friends, or yell at them, or rage at them. I'm just trying to get my sadness out and thought I'd try writing.

Song used for this story was: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back, by Midnight Sons.

* * *

He screwed up, it was a simple rescue and he botched it. Sora had caught wind of a group of vampires planning an attack on his city, and being the foolish hero he was he rode out to save the day. The Ghost Rider, the hero of the night. With his best friends Roxas and Vincent the three of them rode into the night and found the vampires alright. But…things went very wrong. They burst into the jewelry store and fought them, using mostly magic and the power of hellfire he ripped through the enemies. Finally only one vampire remained, and as worse luck would have it someone was entering the store. That someone was someone he knew from school, someone he didn't expect to see there. He faltered and the vampire found a hostage, when he fled to the top of the building he chased after them. When he got up there, when he broke down the escape door, what he saw he would never forget: the vampire and drained the girl to near death, and was feeding her his blood.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He roared, hoping he could stop him with mere words. When that failed he resorted to his chain, wrapping his hellfire laced chain he burned through the monster. Running to the girl's body he realized that major damage have already been done. She was dead, and now being turned by vampire blood. Vincent had followed him up the roof and in only a few seconds he understood the situation. Taking her body he rushed to the clock tower, explaining that this next process was going to be difficult and he needed to do it alone.

"She's going to be okay man," his lifetime friend, Roxas, assured him. "Vincent's got it handled."

He believed that, he truly did…

* * *

It was only the next morning later he heard from Vincent that she was not dead…yet. He pulled him aside and gently explained that the process was irreversible, and in three days…she would die and become a vampire.

Sora felt his words choke, his heart hurt and rage and sadness pour through him. He asked him, begged him, if there was a way to save her. But his answers were the same, that it could not be done and this is how it was. He also said he would stay by her and guide her through the next few days, and that she should be with friends before three days were up. When Sora offered no words to speak Vincent left, the teenage boy felt a dark void in his heart that grew and grew over the passing days. The third day arrived and that night she would die, Sora wanted to be alone and stayed in his room. Laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him he reflected on a fight he had today…

"_Sora…you know she will be fine right?" Yuna had cornered him after class and was trying to talk to him about it. "She's be better than okay."_

_Sora, who was having a hard time swallowing the whole situation as is, practically burst here and there. "Better?! How is she better?!"_

"_Well…it's not like she's going to be a different person, she's going to be the same as she was. She'll have to deal with a stronger hunger and stuff, but that is no problem really…"_

"_But…she'll never grow up," Sora said, "She'll stay that way, and never be able to do the things she could do as she grows."_

"_True…she will remain her age psychically…" Yuna folded her arms, "But she won't have to fear disease or poison. She can see everything, and see how times changes around her. She'd be eternal, like all humans want…"_

"_Exactly! She'll be eternal, then what!" Sora yelled, standing up from the park bench he was sitting on. "She'd try the things she could and what else would there be? She'd watch her family and friends grow old and die, and she'll be alone for all of time. Alone and unloved, she'd never have a family or a home because she'd have to move around a lot. She couldn't have friends because they may fear her, and if she has kids they will grow old and die as well!"_

_He felt anger be his blood, sorrow his driven focus as tears sprang to his eyes. "And you say that' s okay!? That she'll be fine?! She'll never be fine! I'd trade all of eternity and all of immunities for one thing! I'd want to LIVE!"_

_And with that he grabbed his backpack and turned away from the female vampire, he said enough. He mounted the motorcycle in the alleyway and took off, tears in his eyes…_

* * *

He sighed a sad sigh as he looked at the clock, 11:58pm, two minutes and she'd be dead.

11:59pm, one minute to go… how agonizing, for the hands of time to count down your fate…

12:00am, and now she was gone…

He felt waterworks rise and let them loose, burying his face in his pillow and thinking of all the things he knew and loved. His mother, his friends, his favorite pizza and ice cream, the feel of the hot sun, the rush of talking to a pretty girl, to feel like you're getting older…and to get stronger and healthier. He thought of her last moments being in pain and let out huge sobs, her last moments knowing she can never be with her parents again and never be with her old friends. She was cursed now, she'd never get to feel that. She would be trapped in time…and no one would ever weep for her.

_I will,_ Sora cried, _I'll weep for the dead, when no one else will. I'll cry the tears that should be cried, I'll live for the ones who will never die. For I rather live and die…than be a victim to the sweet, poisonous lure of eternity._

End


End file.
